Legend Ninja Online
by ImutoAUffnIndo
Summary: Legend Ninja Online atau disingkat LNO adalah game buatan perusahaan yang mengembangkan robot Android, Uciha Corp. Sedangkan software-nya sendiri dibuat oleh perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Game ini telah dimainkan oleh 10.000 orang. Boruto adalah robot AI yang diminta menjadi Player dan diminta menyelesaikan game bersama pemain lain. Bagaimana kisahnya? Silahkan baca...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR: ImuoAUffnIndo**

 **Ispirasi dari : Sword Art Online**

 **Mempersembahkan :**

 **LEGEND NINJA ONLINE**

 **Epilog**

Tokyo, 10 Oktober 2027

 **Sasuke Prov…**

Di sebuah labolaturium sebuah perusahaan pengembang robot android terbesar saat itu, Uciha Corp adalah nama perusahaan tersebut. Pemilik perusahaan tersebut bernama Uciha Sasuke. Seminggu lalu, tanggal 3 Oktober 2027 Uciha Corp menulis di situs web resminya dan mengatakan kalau perusahaan tersebut akan merilis sebuah Vidio Game Online dalam waktu dekat. Meskipun kinerja perusahaan tersebut akan semakin sibuk namun Sasuke tetap menyisihkan waktu sehari untuk mengunjungi sahabat lamanya semenjak SMP. Nama teman Sasuke adalah Namikaze Naruto, dan hari ini hari ulang tahunnya.

'DREEETT…'

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, ia melihat nama yang tercantum di layarnya 'Namikaze Kushina'. Menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan mulai berbicara.

"Ha'i, moshi-moshi… Kushina-san," sapa Sasuke

' _Sasuke-san, cepat ke sini. Acaranya hampir di mulai. Kalau Naruto bertemu denganmu di jalan rencana kita bisa gagal…'_ ucap Kushina.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan segera ke sana…" ucap Sasuke lalu mengakhiri panggilan.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan melihat kotak besar yang ada di kursi belakang mobilnya. Sasuke memfokuskan penglihatannya pada sebuah kotak dan didalamnya terdapat robot android. 'Semoga saja Naruto senang dengan hadiahku,' batin Sasuke lalu melajukan mobilnya di jalan raya menuju rumah Naruto.

Skip Pleace…

Kediaman Namikaze pukul 17.00 waktu setempat

Sasuke masukan mobilnya ke dalam bagasi rumah mewah tersebut. Cepat-cepat menurunkan kotak yang ada di kursi belakang mobilnya dan membawanya ke ruang tempat acara di mulai.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-san…" ucap Namikaze Minato.

"Selamat Malam, Minato-san…" ucap Sasuke.

"Arigato sudah mau repot-repot datang kemari dan membawa hadiah umtuk anakku," ucap Minato.

"Ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan, lagipula Naruto banyak membatuku menyempurnakan video game yang kami buat dengan software buatan perusahaannya. Aku sangat berterima kasih…" ucap Sasuke.

"Minato, mobil Naruto sudah terlihat…" ucap Kushina.

"Sudah waktunya, matikan semua lampu!" pinta Minato sambil mematikan semua lampu ruangan

 **Naruto Prov…**

'Krriieeetttt..."

"Tadaima… Em? Kenapa semua lampunya dimatikan… Otou-san, Oka-san…" panggil Naruto. Naruto memasuki ruang tamu dan tiba-tiba lampu ruangan tersebut menyala.

"Okainasai, Naruto!" ucap Kushina dan Minato bersama.

" **Selamat ulang tahun ke 33, Naruto!"** seru Kushina dan Minato.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya, ia sangat senang melihat orang tuanya merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Tou-san dan Oka-san masih saja melakukan acara ini…" ucap Naruto sambil menahan air matanya.

"Memangnya selain dengan kami, dengan siapa lagi kau akan merayakan ulang tahun?" tanya Kushina.

Yah, semua yang dikatakan ibunya benar. Memangnya dengan siapa lagi yang bisa merayakan ulang tahun. Istrinya yang bernama Hinata meninggal setelah melahirkan anak mereka yang pertama 13 tahun yang lalu, Namikaze Boruto. Boruto sendiri meninggal saat acara kelulusan SD, seharusnya hari itu Naruto cepat-cepat menjemput Boruto. Sayangnya nyawa anaknya tidak selamat setelah di tabrak oleh pengendara mobil yang mabuk.

Saksi mata kejadian mengatakan kalau Boruto mencoba menyelamatkan temannya yang sedang menyebrang dengan cara mendorongnya hingga membentur tiang lalu lintas. Teman Boruto selamat, namun anaknya tidak. Sekarang sudah 1 tahun setelah kecelakaan tersebut, Naruto mencoba menerima kenyataan kalau anak dan istrinya sudah tidak ada.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai acara tiup lilinnya…" ucap Kushina lalu meletakan sebuah kue coklat yang di atasnya krim vanilla dengan lilin angka 33.

Naruto meniup lilinnya dan tersenyum lebar pada kedua orang tuanya. "Arigato—Tebaayo…"

"Oh iya, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu Naruto…" ucap Minato.

Setelah mengatakan itu seseorang muncul dari ruang dapur, "Lama tidak bertemu Naruto…" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Aku sangat merindukanmu—Tebaayo…" ucap Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke saat pelukan mereka lepas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya acara membuka hadiah… Silahkan di buka hadiah dari oka-san," ucap Kushina lalu menyondorkan kotak hadiah.

Naruto membuka kotaknya secara perlahan dan terlihat sebuah jaket tebal dari wol berwarna hitam. "Arigato oka-san… Ngomong-ngomong apa oka-san membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Naruto.

"Ha'i, semoga kau senang…" ucap Kushina.

"Selanjutnya hadiah tou-san," Minato menyerahkan kotak hadiah.

Setelah membuka kotaknya terlihat sebuah sepatu kantoran berwarna hitam, begitu melihat merek sepatu dari sol-nya. Naruto terkejut, sepatu yang dibeli ayahnya dari merek ternama. "Tou-san bukannya ini sangat mahal?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mempedulikan harganya tapi aku mencari yang kualitasnya bagus…" jawab Minato.

"Arigato… Tou-san…" Naruto memeluk ayahnya Minato. Sesaat kemudian memandang Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto…" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak membawa hadiah untukku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada, di dalam kotak itu." Ucap Sasuke lalu menunjuk kotak di sudut ruangan.

"Ini ya… Kalau dilihat-lihat hadiah ini sangat besar," ucap Naruto sambil memerkirakan panjang kotaknya 150 cm. Mulai membuka bungkus dan plester, setelah isinya terlihat Naruto rasanya terkena serangan jantung.

"Apa-apaan itu? Ada seorang anak di dalam kotaknya…" Naruto terkejut lalu menjauhi kotak hadiahnya.

"Tenang saja, dia robot android buatanku. Tapi, dia punya penampilan seperti manusia. Dan beberapa program yang membuat sifatnya bisa berubah-ubah. Punya pemikiran dengan memikirakan perasaan orang lain tidak hanya logika. Karena itu, aku menyebutnya robot android generasi terbaru. Disebut android intelligence atau disingkat AI…" jelas Sasuke.

"Apa AI berpotensi membahayakan manusia?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak, AI sudah terikat dengan 3 hukum robot. Tapi, jika pemiliknya membuat sebuah perintah yang membuat orang lain terluka secara batin. AI akan menolak perintah tuannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Selain itu… Yang paling mengherankan, kenapa kau membuatnya mirip dengan Boruto, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu memperhatikan sosok AI tersebut secara seksama. Rambut warna kuning model daun, kulit tan, bentuk wajah bulat dan 2 garis horizontal di pipi kiri dan kanan. Mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana panjang warna hitam.

"Untuk membuatmu senang seperti dulu… Tapi, jika hal ini membuatmu takut dan tidak mengubah keadaanmu aku akan mengembalikannya ke Lab-ku…" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto memandang robot AI yang mirip dengan Boruto sebentar lalu meyakinkan hatinya. "Aku terima hadiah darimu, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku hidupkan. Program AI diaktifkan! Mulai memperoses semua program… memulai kinerja Otomatis…" ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan sebuah gelang pengendali pada mulutnya. Mesin AI mulai memperoses perintah Sasuke dan mata robot itu mulai terbuka. Mata dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak melihat orang-orang di sekitar.

"Master, Kombawa (selamat malam)…" ucap AI itu.

"Kombawa, tolong beritahu semua orang yang ada di sini siapa namamu…" pinta Sasuke.

"Namaku Uzumaki Boruto," jawab AI itu.

"Uzumaki? Bukan Namikaze?" tanya Naruto.

"Gomen-nasai, Master sudah memprogram namaku Uzumaki Boruto…" ucap Boruto.

"Tidak masalah soal nama. Apa Boruto masih ingat siapa aku?" tanya Kushina.

"dia tidak ingat siapa kita, ingatannya baru ditulis ulang…" Oka-san uca Naruto.

"Kau salah Naruto. Aku sudah menanamkan ingatan tentang keluargamu, tapi hanya sebatas nama dan posisi kalian di keluarga. Nah, Boruto apa kau ingat siapa saja yang ada di ruangan ini dan posisinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu, Namikaze Kushina adalah Oba-san. Lalu Namikaze Minato adalah Oji-san. Lalu Namikaze Naruto adalah Otou-san…" jawab Boruto. Naruto langsung memeluknya dengan erat, ia menangis. Sugguh selama ini ia merindukan anaknya, berharap aka nada keajaiban datang. Sekarang ia sangat senang sebuah keajaiban ada di depannya. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu terseyum pada Boruto. Melihat ayahnya senang Boruto ikut terseyum.

"Sekarang ada yang mau kue?" tanya Kushina

"Aku!" seru Boruto

"Boruto bisa makan makanan manusia?" tanya Kushina

"Bisa, aku dirogram bisa makan seperti kalian. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mencoba makanan lain selain tumbuh-tumbuhan…" jawab Boruto.

"Kalau begitu selamat mencoba. Ini kue tart istimewa buatan Oba-san!" seru Kushina sambil menyerahkan piring plasik kecil dengan sepotong kue di atasnya.

Boruto mengambil sendok lalu menyuapkan potongan kue ke mulutnya. "Enak… Dari semua makanan yang pernah kumakan ini terenak!" puji Boruto.

"Syukurlah… Kalau begitu kau boleh makan kue kering dan kue mangkuknya juga," ucap Kushina. Boruto langsung tersenyum bahagia, ia boleh mencicipi kue yang lain.

"Ingatlah, ada batasan dalam sehari berapa jumlah kalori yang boleh kau konsumsi. Jangan sampai melebihi batas," ucap Sasuke.

"Gomen-nasai, master…" ucap Boruto.

Skip Time…

Malam hari pukul 21.00 waktu setempat…

Di lantai dua kemar Boruto yang lama. Boruto memandangi langit malam yang kosong tanpa ada bintang dan bulan. Naruto yang melihat anaknya belum tidur lalu menghampirinya.

"Boruto, masih belum tidur?" tanya Naruto.

"Masih belum, Tou-san. Aku akan sulit tidur jika kapasitas energiku sangat tinggi. Aku harus menguranginya sedikit," jawab Boruto.

"Memangnya dengan energi sebayak itu Boruto bisa bagun berapa lama?" tanya Naruto.

"Kira-kira 5 hari kalau tidak dipakai berkerja. Kalau berkerja 3 hari mungkin," jawab Boruto.

"Cukup lama, banyak sekali kalori yang didapat dari makan kue. Selain itu, Boruto memangnya sudah berkerja?" tanya Naruto.

"Tujuan awal aku dibuat adalah untuk memeriksa kinerja setiap item, sistem, koneksi, dan tingkat kesulitan musuh di Game LNO. Dengan kata lain, aku berkerja pada Master." Jawab Boruto.

"LNO (Legend Ninja Online) itu game hasil kerja sama perusahaanku dan perusahaan Sasuke. Begitu ya… Pertama kali Sasuke mengaktifkan Boruto lebih dari 3 bulan yang lalu," ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i, begitu game itu selesai aku mencobanya dan memastikan semua yang ada di dalam game itu berjalan dengan semestinya. Karena game itu sudah mau dirilis pekerjaanku mulai kosong sekarang," ucap Boruto.

"Tapi, masih tetap mengawasi kinerjanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ha'i, aku masih mengawasinya. Tapi, tenang saja aku akan membuat jadwal agar bisa mengatur waktu kerja dan waktu bersama kalian…" ucap Boruto.

"Baguslah kalau begitu… Ini sudah malam sebaiknya Boruto segera tidur," ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i… Oyasumi-nasai, Tou-san!" ucap Boruto sebelum tidur.

"Oyasumi, Boruto..." balas Naruto lalu menutup pintu kamar Boruto.

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**

 **Cerita baru telah terbit, bagaimana kelanjutanya? Ikuti terus dengan menekan follow dan klik favorit juga ya! Jangan lupa tambahkan saran, kritik, komentar dan pertanyaan di kolom review!**

 **Review Please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR: ImutoAUffnIndo**

 **Ispirasi dari : Sword Art Online**

 **Mempersembahkan :**

 **LEGEND NINJA ONLINE**

 **Chapter 01 : Awal Sebuah Bencana Besar**

 **Tokyo, 20 Oktober 2027**

 **[Di tempat latihan sepak bola]**

 **Boruto Prov**

' _Sudah 10 hari aku tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze. Aku diberi kesematan untuk merasakan kehidupan normal anak berusia 13 tahun. Contohnya: diajari cara menggambar secara manual, aku pikir itu mudah tapi setelah dicoba hasilnya gambaranku berantakan. Atau belajar ilmu Pengetahuan yang menguras kapasitas penyimananku. Atau tou-san yang sekarang mengajakku bermain sepak bola…'_

"Oy… Boruto! Siap?" tanya Naruto. Naruto saat ini sedang bersiap-siap menendang bola ke gawang. Sementara Boruto menjadi kipper, yang menjaga gawang.

"Ha'i…" Boruto merentangkan kedua tangannya menjaga agar bola tidak masuk.

"Yosh, terima ini…!" Naruto menendangnya sekuat tenaga.

Boruto mempaskan posisi tubuhnya dengan arah datangnya bola, hanya tinggal menahan bolanya saja.

'Kalau begini, aku bisa menangkapnya…' pikir Boruto.

' _Ting!' [ket: Pesan dari Master]_

 **Woosss!**

Tubuh Boruto masuk ke gawang karena bola yang ditendang ayahnya terlalu keras.

"GOOLLL! Yes aku berhasil!" Naruto bersorak senang.

'…Setelah tinggal 10 hari bersama, aku berfikir kenapa mau menerima tugas ini? LNO hampir dirilis dan akan dijual, seharusnya aku berkerja keras sekarang. Tapi, Master malah mengurangi jam kerjaku dan menyerahkan tugasku pada AI yang menjadi rekan kerjaku. Selama ini aku selalu menurut ada semua manusia, apa ini kekuatan tiga hukum robot yang sebenarnya?' pikir Boruto sambil terdiam di tempat.

Naruto menghamiri Boruto dan menunjukan tangan dengan 2 jari, yaitu jari telunjuk dan tengah.

"Mau giliran?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, sudah cukup tou-san… Sepertinya aku ada pekerjaan sedikit," jawab Boruto.

"Begitu ya, ayo pulang…" ucap Naruto lalu mengemasi barang mereka.

 **Boruto End Prov**

 **[Kediaman Namikaze, pukul 16.00 waktu setempat…]**

 **Normal Prov**

Mobil Naruto telah dimasukan ke bagasi, Boruto segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah mengucakan salam.

"Tadaima…" ucap Boruto.

"Okainasai Boruto…" jawab Kushina.

Boruto melewati Kushina tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kushina heran dengan sikapnya bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Boruto?" tanya Kushina.

"Mungkin dayanya hampir habis, karena aku tadi mengajaknya main Sepak bola." jawab Naruto.

"Sepak bola?! Kenapa mengajarkannya hal itu?" tanya Kushina.

"Karena oka-san juga mengajarkannya menggambar dan Ilmu pengetahuan. Aku juga ingin mengajarkannya sesuatu seperti Olahraga," jawab Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu mengajarkan Boruto olahraga. Karena Boruto adalah AI dalam game LNO yang bertema petualangan dan fantasi. Aku pikir dia juga bertarung, dan bisa bela diri…" ucap Minato.

"Begitu'kah?" ucap Naruto pasrah.

 **Boruto Prov**

Boruto membuka kaosnya dan berkaca di cermin. Akibat tendangan bola Naruto tadi, kulit sintetis di perutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Ini harus segera diperbaiki…" Boruto membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang bentuknya mirip proyektor, untuk memperbaiki bagian tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan alat tersebut di atas meja, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, menyalakan alat tersebut dan membiarkan tubuhnya diperbaiki.

'Sebaiknya aku mengisi daya dulu…' Boruto meraih sebuah headphone berwarna biru lalu memasangkannya di telinga. Model alat pengisian daya Boruto sudah diperbaharui sesuai dengan keinginannya, bisa mengisi daya sambil mendegarkan musik.

5 menit kemudian kulit sintetis Boruto sudah tertutup kembali. Boruto mematikan alat tersebut dan menyimpannya kembali ke laci meja.

"Aku kelelahan…" guman Boruto.

' _Kriinnggg!' [ket: Vidio call dari Kawaki]_

Boruto mengangkat panggilan dari rekan kerjanya, sesama robot android AI di game LNO. Sepertinya temannya butuh bantuan dalam pekerjaanya.

"Selamat sore… Boruto. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kawaki saat melihat Boruto di layar .

"Sedang istirahat sambil mengisi daya, hari ini melelahkan…" jawab Boruto.

"Kebetulan, aku juga sudah diberi Master pengisi daya seperti punyamu. Tapi warnanya merah dan aku sudah mendengarkan musik dari alat ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah istirahat atau bilang melelahkan selama kau berkerja di sini…" ucap Kawaki.

"Begitulah… kalau semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai aku langsung tidur. Beda kalau di sini, aku merasa dayaku cepat habis. Bukan, sebenarnya bukan daya masalahnya tapi… CPU-ku belakangan ini berkerja berlebihan aku jadi kelelahan," ucap Boruto.

"Aku paham rasa lelahmu di sana. Tapi apa saja yang kau lakukan di sana, Boruto?" tanya Kawaki.

"Semua aktivitas yang kujalani di rumah normal. Menggambar, belajar, tapi kalau di luar rumah. Main sepak bola…" jawab Boruto

"Sepak Bola?! Jangan olahraga yang berat! CPU kita berbeda dengan robot di militer! Meskipun kita tidak boleh menolak permintaan manusia tapi tolong beritahu mereka. Boruto berapa kali sudah main sepak bola?" tanya Kawaki.

"Baru hari ini, Naruto-san tiba-tiba memintaku dan menarik tanganku…" jawab Boruto.

"Baguslah kalau baru hari ini. Oh iya masalah pekerjaan, Master sudah memberitahumu'kan soal tanggal rillis LNO…" ucap Kawaki.

"Sudah diberi tahu, dipesan tertulis seperti ini: _'Jadwal perillisan LNO sudah di tentukan, tanggal 20 November 2027. Lalu mulai dijual ke publik 22 November 2027, untuk Start pemain dibuka tanggal 25 November 2027. Jumlah player diharapkan mencapai 10.000 orang…'_ Tapi, kalau yang minat banyak seharusnya akan sulit orang mendapatkannya." Ucap Boruto sambil melihat pesan dari Sasuke.

"Apa boleh buat'kan? Ini perintah Master, maskipun mengherankan kanapa dia hanya mengeluarkan 10.000 link. Selain itu, ada kabar baik untukmu. Skil dan Antivirus yang kau rancang sendiri itu akan dipakai di game," ucap Kawaki.

"Benarkah? Skil dan Antivirus-ku akan digunakan?" tanya Boruto.

"Benar kok. Tapi baru skil-mu saja yang terpasang dan aktif, antivirusnya sudah dipasang tapi belum aktif." jawab Kawaki.

"Tapi, ini sangat hebat. Aku berhasil menjadi programmer," ucap Boruto dengan bangga.

Kawaki tersenyum tipis, lalu melihat jam di pojok layarnya. "Sudah waktunya aku tidur. Sampai jumpa, Boruto…" Kawaki mengakhiri video callnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar…" Boruto menjalankan mode Sleep lalu tidur.

 **Boruto End Prov**

 **Skip Time…**

 **Tokyo, 20 November 2027**

 **[Gedung Perusahaan Uciha Corp]**

Boruto keluar dari mobil ayahnya dan melihat halaman gedung yang luas. Ia terkagum-kagum seolah berkata 'di luar jauh lebih indah daripada dilihat dari layar dalam ruangan'.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan melihatnya! Halaman perusahaan tou-san lebih indah. Kapan-kapan kau boleh melihatnya…" ucap Naruto.

"Kapan aku boleh lihat?" tanya Boruto.

"Kalau mau saat paling indah biasanya di bulan April, bunga sakura mekar dengan indah…" ucap Naruto.

"Melihat bunga sakura asli…" guman Boruto.

'Kringgg!' (ket: Alarm peringatan terlambat kerja)

"Aku terlambat! Sampai jumpa tou-san!" Boruto langsung lari meninggalkan ayahnya di parkiran.

Setelah berlari selama 5 menit akhirnya Boruto sampai di meja resepsionis.

"Permisi… Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke Uciha," ucap Boruto.

Resepsionis tersebut melihat penampilan Boruto dengan seksama. Celana panjang warna hitam, sepatu bots warna hitam dengan panjang sampai di bawah lutut. Jaket hitam panjang yang dibiarkan terbuka dengan kerah tinggi dan baju kaos putih.

"Tolong tanda pengenalnya…" ucap resepsionis.

Boruto melepas kalung bautnya dan memberikannya pada resepsionis. Resepsionis tersebut ragu apakah kalung ini ada di dalam daftar. Setelah dipindai teridentivikasi jadwalnya dengan tuan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, silahkan langsung ke ruangan pribadinya untuk melapor." ucap resepsionis menyerahkan kembali kalung Boruto.

"Ruangan pribadi? Bukan, ruangan tamu atau ruangan kerja'kah?" tanya Boruto.

"Gomen-nasai, aku tidak tahu alasannya tapi ini yang tertulis di daftarnya…" resepsionis itu memutar layar yang memancar seperti proyektor itu ke arah Boruto. Dan benar Sasuke memintanya melapor ke ruang pribadi.

"Arigato gozaimas…" Boruto meninggalkan meja resepsionis dan pergi ke ruang pribadi Sasuke.

 **Skip Pleace…**

Boruto mengetuk pintu ruang pribadi Sasuke dengan ragu.

' _TOK!' 'TOK!' 'TOK!'_

"Masuklah…" ucap Sasuke.

Boruto masuk dan mengucapkan salam. "Ohayo, Master…" ucap Boruto.

"Ohayo… Ngomong-ngomong kau terlambat, Boruto." ucap Sasuke.

"Gomen-nasai… Lain kali aku tidak ulangi," jawab Boruto sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan katakan langsung maksudku memintamu ke sini. Ada perubahan rencana untukmu dan ada beberapa hal yang harus kau lakukan: 1) Tugasmu mengawasi sistem LNO sebagai AI akan dicabut. 2) Tugasmu adalah menyamar sebagai Player, mengawasi game dan menyelesaikannya bersama pemain lain. 3) Karena kau pernah menjadi Beta Tester, akunmu yang sebelumnya aku non-aktifkan. 4) Kau akan membuat akun baru dan Start bersama Player lain. 5) Aku ingin kau membuat pengaman untuk para Player lain untuk mengurangi resiko Player mati dalam game. Itu saja ada pertanyaan?" jelas Sasuke.

"Maksud dari perintah Master yang nomer 5, waktunya hanya 5 hari bukan?" tanya Boruto.

"Benar, selesaikan sebelum tanggal 25 November…" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka laci mejanya dan memberikan Never Gear game LNO, yang bentuknya dibuat seperti ikat kepala. "Ini ikat kepala baru untuk akun barumu. Berikan ikat kepala lamamu, kau bawa'kan?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ha'i. Ini aku kembalikan," Boruto memberikan ikat kepala lamanya dan ditukar oleh Sasuke dengan yang baru.

"Sekarang cepatlah berkerja, waktunya sedikit." pinta Sasuke.

"Ha'i! Permisi…" Boruto keluar dari ruang pribadi Sasuke dan pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

 **Skip Time…**

 **Boruto Prov…**

 **[Ruang kerja Boruto dan Kawaki pukul 22.00 waktu setempat]**

Pandangan Boruto sedikit mengabur pada layar di depannya. Mencoba menahan kantuk dan terus mencoret-coret layar untuk memprogram NPC. Namun saat menulis item-item baru ia tertidur.

"Boruto hampir kehabisan daya. Apa boleh buat," Kawaki yang melihat Boruto hampir dalam mode Shut down cepat-cepat mengambil headphone miliknya dan memasangnya di telinga Boruto.

"Apa ini?" Boruto kembali bangun dari tidurnya, lalu ia melihat sebuah selimut tebal menyelimuti punggung dan pundaknya.

"Kembali bangun? Mau minum kopi?" tawar Kawaki.

"Arigato… Aku merasa tertantang!" seru Boruto setelah meminum kopi lalu matanya kembali terbuka lebar.

"Master sangat banyak memberimu pekerjaan, mau kubantu?" tawar Kawaki.

"Tidak perlu! Banyak pekerjaanku yang dikurangi selama ini. Biarkan aku selesaikan ini sendiri!" seru Boruto dengan semangat sambil mengetik di layar.

"Jangan lupa istirahat dan makan. Nanti aku bisa kesusahan kalau kau berada di mode Shut down," ucap Kawaki lalu meningglkan Boruto sendiri berkerja.

 **Skip Time…**

 **Tokyo, 25 November 2027**

 **[Kediaman Namikaze, pukul 07.00 waktu setempat]**

Boruto baru bangun tidur setelah berkerja semalaman di perusahaan.

' _Ting' [ket: pesan dari Master] 'Klik'_

"Master…" Boruto membaca isi pesan dengan seksama.

 _From: Uciha Sasuke_

' _Semua peraturan yang kau buat aku setujui dan akan diaktifkan jika ada situasi yang berbahaya. Tapi, kau sendiri yang harus mengaktifkannya… Saat situasi yang berbahaya statusmu sebagai AI akan aktif selama 1 menit, segera aktifkan aturanmu. Semoga misimu berhasil!'_

"Aku berhasil!" Boruto langsung meloncat senang di atas kasur.

" **Boruto! Ayo turun dan Sarapan!" seru Kushina.**

"Ha'i!" Boruto segera merapikan kasurnya lalu turun untuk sarapan.

"Ohayo tou-san, ojii-san, oba-san…" sapa Boruto lalu duduk di kursi.

"Ohayo…" balas Naruto, Minato, dan Kushina.

"Boruto, apa kau rindu pada tou-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, saat aku berkerja tou-san masih saja menelpon. Pantas saja'kan aku tidak rindu…" jawaban Boruto membuat Naruto sakit hati.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan bersama…" ucap Minato.

 **Skip Time…**

 **[Kediaman Namikaze pukul 12.00]**

Setelah meingisi daya sampai penuh Boruto akan kembali berkerja, namun sebagai Player.

"Boruto… Sedang apa kau?" tanya Naruto melihat pintu kamar terbuka.

"Aku akan Sign in game LNO. Tapi bukan sebagai AI, sebagai Player. Jika aku tidak kembali dalam waktu 3 hari tolong isi dayaku dengan headphone. Kalau begitu aku kerja dulu…" Boruto mulai memakai Never gear dan berbaring di kasur.

" **LINK START!"**

Setelah masuk ke game LNO, Boruto mulai mengisi biodatanya.

' _Silahkan pilih gender anda'_ instruksi mesin mulai muncul.

Boruto mengklik **[Male]**

' _Silahkan masukan nama character anda'_ instruksi mesin ke dua.

"Master belum memberi tahu kalau aku adalah AI pada publik, hanya Kawaki yang dikonfirmasi. Kalau begitu, namaku tetap Boruto." Guman Boruto lalu menulis di layar **[Boruto]**.

' _Silahkan pilih desa tempat anda berasal'_ instruksi mesin keluar lagi.

Boruto mengetikan nama desa yang sama seperti akunnya yang lama. **[Konoha]**

'Penampilan character anda akan ditentukan secara acak, lanjutkan?'

 **[Yes]**

' _Data telah dimasukkan, anda akan ditransfer ke desa pilihan anda. Selamat bermain!'_ instruksi mesin berhenti dan Boruto mulai menutup mata.

Setelah dirasa ia sudah masuk ke dalam game, Boruto mulai membuka matanya. Melihat tangannya memakai sarung tangan hitam dan kakinya memakai sepatu bot ninja hitam panjang sampai dibawah lutut. Boruto mulai melihat jendela statusnya, menggerakan tangan kanannya dan melihat detail penampilannya.

"Cukup bagus… Ini sama seperti penampilanku yang dibuat Master _(seperti di Boruto: Naruto the Movie)_ hanya saja aku pakai sarung tangan hitam dengan lubang di bagian jari-jari," guman Boruto.

"Karena uangku hanya 1000 yuro. Aku akan ambil misi mudah dari NPC dulu…" Boruto mulai pergi mencari NPC yang mungkin memberikannya misi.

 **Sementara Itu…**

 **[Di ebuah markas rahasia sebuah organisasi]**

Terlihat di ebuah ruangan segerombolan pria yang mulai berkerja di depan komputer mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai mengunggah Virus-nya?" ucap salah satunya.

"Tinggal 40% lagi! Bersabarlah sedikit," ucap orang lain yang melihat layar.

"Apa semua anggota sudah masuk game?" ucap orang lain.

"Kita hanya mendapat 99 Never gear, ada 1 orang yang tidak bisa ikut." Jawabnya.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana…" jawab Bos organisasi tersebut.

 **Dunia Sistem tempat Kawaki mengawasi…**

Kawaki melihat aktifitas player lain dan melihat orang yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Apa itu Boruto? Penampilannya seperti biasanya," komentar Kawaki sambil melihat salah satu layar dari ratusan layar yang ada di sekitarnya.

' _Blizzz!' 'Blizzz!' 'Blizzz!'_

Semua layar di sekeliling Kawaki mulai buram dan rusak, sepertinya ada sebuah kesalahan.

"Apa ini? Ada masalah… Eh, diserang virus!" Kawaki segera memproteksi game dengan semua anti-virus yang ada namun virus computer tetap menyebar luas.

'Aku tidak akan menyerah! Tidak akan aku biarkan virus ini mencelakai Player!' pikir Kawaki lalu mengaktifkan anti-virus terakhir, yang dibuat Boruto. Seketika virus itu berhenti menyebar.

'Aku dan sistem sudah diserang virus… Tapi, syukurlah. Player yang lain selamat. Boruto, untuk yang selanjutnya aku serahkan padamu…' Kawaki mulai terdiam seperti patung.

 **[Kembali ke markas rahasia organiasi]**

"Bos! Virus yang berhasil diunggah hanya 99% tidak bisa sampai 100%." Ucap salah satu anak buah yang menangani komputer.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah memproteksinya dengan antivirus yang hebat. Tapi tidak masalah, masih belum tentu semua player itu bisa keluar…" ucap orang yang dipanggil Bos.

 **Lantai 1 pukul 17.00**

Boruto duduk di atas pagar pelabuhan sambil memandangi lagit sore dan matahari terbenam. Boruto tiba-tiba mendengarkan percakapan Player lain yang mengeluh tentang game LNO.

"Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada tombol Log out!" ucap player yang menggunakan kacamata.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau sangat binggung," ucap Boruto saat menghampiri player itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan tombol Log out," jawabnya.

"Tolong periksa sekali lagi! Jelas-jelas tombolnya ada di sini?" Boruto juga tidak menemukan tombol Log out di panelnya.

"Benarkan? Bagaimana ini, kita tidak bisa keluar!" ucap player itu dengan panik.

"Tolong tenangkan dirimu... Eto, siapa namamu?" tanya Boruto.

"Namaku Denki, Namamu sendiri?" jawabnya.

"Aku Boruto. Tenang saja Denki, jika ada kesalahan pasti ada penggumuman atau kita dikeluarkan secara tiba-tiba dari game. Tidak mungkin hal ini dibiarkan terus-terus oleh sistem," jelas Boruto.

"Kalau begitu, mau sampai kapan kita ditahan di dalam game?" tanya Denki.

"Aku tidak tahu…" jawab Boruto.

'Apa yang terjadi di sana, Kawaki?' pikir Boruto.

' _Teng!' 'Teng!' 'Teng!' 'Teng!' 'Teng!' 'Teng!'_

Tiba-tiba semua player langsung berpindah tempat ke tengah desa.

"Kita di teleport secara paksa?" Boruto melihat semua player berkumpul disatu tempat.

"Bagimana ini, Boruto?" ucap Denki.

"Tetap tenang, kita sebentar lagi akan mendengarkan penggumuman…" jawab Boruto.

Tiba-tiba langit sore berubah menjadi langit yang berwarna merah darah. Tertulis di langit **Warning! System Error!**. Lalu dari langit keluar sebuah tali putih, beberapa saat kemudian munculah sesosok wanita berambut putih panjang dengan yukata putih panjang.

'Tidak mungkin… Dia Kaguya! Boss lantai 100. Kenapa dia ada di lantai 1?' pikir Boruto.

" **Perhatian pada semua player, sistem yang mengatur Legend Ninja Online telah mengalami kesalahan dan hampir rusak. Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari game!"**

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**

 **Berikut Daftar Istilah Yang Ada Di Story Ini:**

 **Player: Pemain Game. Player biasa memiliki kusor warna hijau.**

 **Beta Tester: Orang Yang Diminta Menguji Game Sebelum Dirillis Dan Dijual.**

 **Never Gear: Alat Untuk Masuk Ke Dalam Dunia Game.**

 **Mp: Satuan Energi Untuk Chakra.**

 **Hp: Satuan Energi Untuk Daya Tahan Pemain.**

 **Exp: Satuan Batas Setiap Level Agar Player Bisa Naik Ke Level Selanjutnya.**

 **PK (Player Killer) : Istilah Bagi Pemain Yang Membunuh Pemain Lain Di Luar Zona Aman. Pemain ini memiliki kusor warna jingga.**

 **AI: Fitur Yang Mengatur Sitem Dalam Game. Namun Jika Di Dunia Nyata Dia Sebuah Robot. Ai Merupakan Objek Abadi Dalam Sebuah Game.**

 **GM (Game Master): Sama Seperti Ai Namun Dia Bisa Menyamar Sebagai Player. GM Juga Objek Abadi Kecuali Pengaturannya Sebagai Ai Dicabut.**

 **NPC (Non-Player Character) : Semua Objek Manusia Dalam Game Yang Bisa Mati Namun Bisa Bangkit Kembali Dengan Cepat. Fungsinya Memberi Misi, Infomasi, Dan Menjual Barang Pada Player.**

 **BOS: Musuh Player Terberat Yang Ada Di Setiap Level. Musuh Diberi Kusor Warna Merah.**

 **Ket. Lain: Game LNO Memiliki 100 Lantai Sama Seperti Game SAO. Bertema Pertarungan Ninja Di Era Modern. Mode 3D Character, Never Gear Berbentuk Seperti Ikat Kepala Ninja Tanpa Lambang.**

 **Dengan penjelasan seperti ini aku harap yang mengirim review berupa pertanyaan paham. Jika ada yang bingung tentang genre romance cerita ini, ikuti saja ceritanya sampai ada kelihatan adegan romace. Ikuti terus dengan menekan follow dan klik favorit juga ya! Jangan lupa tambahkan saran, kritik, komentar dan pertanyaan di kolom review!**

 **Review Please…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR: ImutoAUffnIndo**

 **Ispirasi dari : Sword Art Online**

 **Mempersembahkan :**

 **LEGEND NINJA ONLINE**

 **-Di chapter sebelumnya-**

Tiba-tiba langit sore berubah menjadi langit yang berwarna merah darah. Tertulis di langit **Warning! System Error!**. Lalu dari langit keluar sebuah tali putih, beberapa saat kemudian munculah sesosok wanita berambut putih panjang dengan yukata putih panjang.

'Tidak mungkin… Dia Kaguya! Boss lantai 100. Kenapa dia ada di lantai 1?' pikir Boruto.

" **Perhatian pada semua player, sistem yang mengatur Legend Ninja Online telah mengalami kesalahan dan hampir rusak. Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari game!**

 **Chapter 2 : Keputusan yang Sulit**

 **Boruto Prov…**

Aku sangat terkejut, apa benar aku dan player lain tidak bisa keluar? Jika benar sistemnya rusak pasti terjadi sesuatu yang sangat fatal pada Kawaki.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin orang yang membuat game ini membiarkan sistem-nya rusak!" ucap salah seorang player.

" **Bagaimana jika ini memang keinginan-nya?" ucap Kaguya.**

'Keinginan-nya? Keinginan Master… "Tolong buat sistem pengaman untuk player lain!". benar juga, Master membiarkan kami di dalam game!' guman Boruto.

" **Aku juga punya hadiah untuk kalian semua. Silahkan buka give box kalian…" ucap Kaguya.**

Aku membuka kotak hadiah dan menemukan sebuah cermin. Dalam cermin kulihat wajahku versi character geme, namun cermin itu tiba-tiba bersinar bersama dengan tubuhku . Setelah cahayanya redup aku kembali melihat wajah dan tubuhku berubah seperti wujudku di dunia nyata.

"Boruto-kun?" panggil Denki dengan nada heran.

"Apa kau Denki? Wajah dan tubuhmu…" Boruto melihat penampilan Denki seperti anak seumurannya. (ket: Boruto: Naruto next generation).

"Penampilanku sama seperti di dunia nyata. Ini hebat, apa ini fitur scan yang ada di game?" tanya Denki.

"Benar juga. Fitur scan," Boruto kembali melihat Kaguya.

" **Keinginanku di dunia ini, Uciha Sasuke. Kalian akan tetap berada di dalam game dan menyelesaikan game dari lantai 1 hingga lantai 100. Jika kalian mati di sini, maka aku akan mengirim gelombang litrik ke alat never gear kalian. Seluruh saraf yang ada di otak kalian akan hancur dan kalian akan langung mati di dunia nyata," ucap Kaguya.**

Seluruh player ketakutan mendengar hal tersebut dan banyak yang bilang tidak mau menyelesaikan game.

" **Terserah kalian ingin menyelesaikan game ini atau tidak. Tapi konsekuensi antara ikut bermain dengan tidak ikut bermain itu sama saja…" Kaguya langung menghilang setelah menyampaikan pengumuman.**

Warna langit sore kembali seperti semula, namun semua orang di sana terdiam. Beberapa aat kemudian, semua player panik dan berteriak minta dikeluarkan dari game. Sementara itu, aku cepat-cepat membuka layar status dan melihat hakku sebagai AI sudah kembali. Kemudian kubuka file **'save player'** lalumengaktifkan software-nya. 5 detik kemudian fitur save player sudah terpasang.

'Aku mohon! Ini harus berhasil…' Boruto kembali menatap bangunan tinggi tempat Kaguya menghilang.

" **GOOAARRR!" suara aneh kembali muncul dari bangunan tinggi tersebut.**

Semua player kembali tenang dan memerhatikan bangunan tinggi tadi

"Apa itu?" ucap banyak player yang penasaran.

Tiba-tiba muncul seekor rubah raksasa berekor sembilan. Di atasnya ada seorang pria dewasa berambut kuning pedek, mengenakan jaket lengan panjang warna oranye dengan 2 garis hitam di bagian bawahnya, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu bot ninja warna hitam.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku NPC yang akan membantu kalian untuk menyelesaikan game ini. Kalau kalian bertemu aku di tempat lain, aku seorang Hokage Konoha ke 7. Sekarang ke 5 Kage negara lain sedang memberikan benda yang bisa membantu kalian menyelesaikan game ini. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku akan memberikannya pada kalian…" Naruto lalu menepuk tangannya.

' _ **Tap!'**_

Setelah menepuk tangannya sekali, langit menjadi malam dan gelap. Perlahan-lahan cahaya mulai muncul dari langit.

"Lihat itu! Langitnya penuh dengan bintang!" seru beberapa pemain lain dengan kagum melihat langitnya sangat indah.

Semua bintang di langit tiba-tiba jatuh bagai butiran salju, perlahan semua bintang turun berubah menjadi sebuah kristal berwarna hijau muda. Kristal tersebut tetap bersinar dengan indah.

"Nama kristal hijau muda itu _**Kristal life**_. Fungsinya membangkitkan player yang sudah mati, dan memindahkan posisinya ke titik awal sebuah kota atau desa. Jika seorang player ingin hidup kembali, dia perlu mengorbankan 1 kristal. Data Level, Exp, Skil, dan barang-barang akan tetap ada terus. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir akan kehilangan sesuatu." Jelas Naruto.

Semua player langsung memegang Kristal itu. Tubuh mereka bersinar sejenak, pertanda kristal itu masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka.

"Jika kalian menginginkan Kristal itu lagi, kalian harus melawan minimal 5 musuh disaat yang bersamaan dan sendirian. Tapi, itu tergantung berapa jumlah yang datang bergerombol mendatangimu atau salah satu dari kalian memburu mereka. Selain itu, Kristal ini tidak bisa diberikan pada orang lain. Jika kalian ingin tetap mendapat kesempatan maka berusahalah mendapatkannya!" seru Naruto.

" **Aku juga akan membantu kalian…" ucap Kurama.**

"Makhluk itu bisa bicara?!" seru semua orang terkejut.

" **Namaku Kurama, makhluk seperti diriku di dalam game ini disebut biju. Kami memiliki chakra yang sangat banyak, tapi kami sama sekali tidak abadi. Kami membutuhkan player sebagai wadah agar memiliki Hp. Jika Hp player itu habis dan dia mati maka kami juga akan menghilang…" jelas Kurama.**

"Kalau begitu, kemungkinan kita bisa menyelesaikan geme ini masih kecil?" ucap seseorang dengan keras.

" **Benar. Tapi kami para biju ada 9, tidak perlu takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Kami akan membantu kalian sesuai perintah Uciha Sasuke…" jawab Kurama.**

"Kurama, waktu kita sudah habis…" ucap Naruto.

"Kalian ingin pergi ke mana?" seru semua player.

"Aku harus kembali menjadi NPC Nanadaime Hokage. Kurama harus kembali ke lantai tempat ia tinggal. Kami tidak bisa membantu kalian melawan bos di lantai 1. Sayonara…" Kurama dan Naruto menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya.

Tiba-tiba semua lampu bangunan dan tiang jalanan menyala. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berteriak, atau menangis…

'Tapi aku tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka pikirkan…' pikir Boruto.

"Denki, apa kau syok?" tanya Boruto melihat Denki duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung. Setelah mendapat bantuan cadangan nyawa, aku harus ikut berjuang menyelesaikan game ini?... Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada teman-temanku," jawab Denki.

"Teman?" tanya Boruto.

 **Boruto End Prov…**

 **Skip Time…**

 **Normal Prov…**

 **[Taman Konoha pukul 19.30]**

Denki dan Boruto sudah duduk lama di meja piknik taman. Karena keheningan melanda Boruto kembali bertanya…

"Dimana teman-temanmu itu, Denki?" tanya Boruto.

"Mereka akan segera sampai. Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi…" jawab Denki.

'Letak taman ini cukup dekat dengan posisi awal kita diteleport. Seharusnya mereka cepat bisa ke sini,' pikir Boruto.

"Itu mereka! Inojin! Shikadai!" seru Denki memanggil temannya.

"Maaf ya, membuatmu menunggu lama… Kami membeli beberapa makanan," ucap Shikadai.

"Tidak apa-apa Shikadai… Arigato, nanti aku ganti uangnya." Ucap Denki.

"Tidak perlu… Kami senang membantumu," ucap Inojin.

"Oh iya, Boruto-kun kenalkan ini Inojin dan Shikadai. Kami ini teman di sekolah," ucap Denki memperkenalkan Shikadai dan Inojin.

"Salam kenal, Namaku Boruto." Ucap Boruto.

"Nah, ayo kita makan…" ajak Inojin.

Inojin membuka inventory miliknya dan mengeluarkan 3 buah roti.

"Boruto-kun kita bagi dua rotinya, ya…" tawar Denki.

"Di dunia ini ada makanan tidak bisa dibagi-bagi sebarangan. Ada beberapa makanan yang bisa langsung menghilang kalau dibagi. Contohnya roti yang kalian beli," ucap Boruto.

"Maaf, aku kira kita hanya bertiga…" ucap Shikadai.

"Tidak perlu pedulikan aku. Aku punya makan," Boruto membuka inventory miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah apel. "Meskipun itu bukan sebuah roti," Boruto memakan apelnya.

" _ **Red Apel**_. Jangan-jangan levelmu di atas kami?" tanya Shikadai.

"Seharian ini, aku sudah mencapai level 10." jawab Boruto.

"Level 10! Secepat itu kau naik level.." ucap Inojin.

"Selain itu, aku mendapatkan apel ini gratis' loh!" ucap Boruto.

"Benar saja! Bagaiman caranya? Itu mustahil…" tanya Denki.

"Aku membantu NPC panen apel. Karena pekerjaan mereka cepat selesai, aku diberi 1 kilo." Jawab Boruto dengan bangga.

"Tapi bukannya membantu NPC hanya mendapat exp dan uang, aku tidak pernah dengar mereka akan memberikan kita barang." Ucap Shikadai.

"Kalau kau berfikir game ini sama seperti game online yang lain, kau salah besar. Game ini sangat mirip dengan dunia nyata meskipun tercampur dengan tema fantasy. Jika kau menggunakan kemampuan khusus selama tugas menjalankan NPC, kalian bisa mendapat barang dari mereka." Jelas Boruto.

"Dengan kata lain… Semakin kalian berusaha menjadi ninja yang hebat dan baik. Mereka akan semakin ramah ada kita," sambung Boruto.

"Begitu… Kita harus berusaha menjadi ninja hebat dan baik di dalam game. Aku kira game ini cuma asal bertarung," ucap Inojin.

 **Skip Time…**

 **[taman Konoha pukul 21.30]**

 **Boruto Prov…**

' _Setelah membahas banyak hal, aku jadi akrab dengan mereka. Sekarang aku punya nama mereka di daftar temanku. Jika mereka temanku, apa mereka mau menyelesaikan game ini bersamaku? Tapi, jika menjadi pemain solo aku tidak akan tahu keadaan mereka. Apa mereka akan tetap hidup? Memikirkan tugasku melindungi para pemain membuatku tidak bisa tidur…'_ pikir Boruto.

' _Jadi ini maksudnya salah satu hukum robot: tugas robot melindungi manusia. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ada PK? Aku tidak membuat aturan tambahan untuk PK, yang kubuat hanya untuk bunuh diri ditiadakan. Kelihatannya akan banyak player yang akan tetap gugur…'_ pikir Boruto sambil melihat Denki, Inojin, dan Shikadai yang tertidur.

"Aku harus membuat keputusan yang sulit…" guman Boruto.

'Tok!'

Terdengar suara kayu diketok pelan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Inojin.

"Maafkan aku, jika gumananku menganggu tidurmu. Selain itu, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ikut aku sebentar," pinta Boruto.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Inojin melihat Shikadai dan Denki.

"Tenang saja, tempatnya tidak jauh. Ayo ikuti aku," jawab Boruto.

 **[Masih bagian taman, Tempat berbagai bunga di tanam…]**

"Aku sedang berfikir, bagaimana gaya bertarungku selanjutnya. Apa sebaiknya Solo agar netral dan tidak melibatkan orang lain? Atau berkelompok agar bisa saling membantu?" tanya Boruto.

"Begitu ya… Aku ingin bertanya. Apa Boruto orangnya suka berdebat?" tanya Inojin.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah membantah ucapan orang lain selama itu baik…" jawab Boruto.

"Selanjutnya apa kau mempedulikan orang yang ada di sekitarmu?" tanya Inojin.

"Aku peduli ada keadaan mereka tapi tidak sampai berlebihan," jawab Boruto.

"Dengan kata lain… Boruto cocok dengan gaya bertarung berkelompok. Mudah sekali bukan menemukan jawabannya," ucap Inojin.

"Jika berkelompok, aku bersama dengan siapa?" tanya Boruto.

"Bagaimana jika dengan kami? Kami memang tidak mengenalmu di dunia nyata, tapi kita berada disituasi yang sama. Kita teman," tawar Inojin.

"Kau yakin? Di dunia nyata aku tipe orang yang tidak sabaran! Aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk meraih tujuanku! Dengan kata lain… Dalam dunia game ini aku ingin bertempur melawan para Boss di setiap lantai!" seru Boruto dengan semangat.

"EH?" Inojin terkejut.

"Karena aku tidak sabaran, aku tidak akan menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Aku ingin segera keluar dari geme ini, dengan menjadi kuat dan mengalahkan para Boss…" ucap Boruto berhenti sejenak.

"Apa kalian ingin bergabung denganku?" tawar Boruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kami hanya memutuskan untuk tetap bermain, tidak sampai melawan Boss…" jawab Inojin.

"Kalau begitu putuskan. Besok aku berangkat menuju desa berikutnya, jadi sampaikan keputusan kalian saat aku berada di gerbang desa. Itu saja, aku pergi dulu…" Boruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Inojin.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Inojin.

"Cari senjata…!" jawab Boruto.

 **Boruto End Prov…**

 **Skip Pleace…**

 **[Toko senjata Konoha pukul 22.45]**

' _klinting!'_ _'klinting!'_

"Oh.. Selamat datang di toko senjata Tenten!" sapa seorang NPC yang duduk di tempat kasir.

"Ano, aku ingin membeli pedang Katana. Bisakah anda memberikan rekomendasi untuk barang yang akan kubeli?" ucap Boruto.

"Rekomendasi… Eto, Bagaimana jika Katana yang ini?" Tenten mengeluarkan sebuah katana dengan bungkus berwarna hitam.

'Harganya 12.000 ryo, aku kekurangan 1.500 ryo…' pikir Boruto.

"Maaf, bisakah anda turunkan sedikit harganya? Aku juga ingin memperkuat Armor, dan menggunakan materialku sendiri" tawar Boruto.

"Itu tergantung material apa yang kau bawa…" jawab Tenten.

"Aku punya _**Spring steel**_." ucap Boruto mengeluarkan besi tersebut dari inventory.

"Jangan-jangan ini dari per truk. Ini sangat mengejutkan, baiklah harga Katana jadi diskon 50%. Kelihatannya kau akan menjadi ninja hebat, jadi jangan sia-siakan bantuanku ini…" ucap Tenten.

"Arigato gozaimas," ucap Boruto.

"Berikan jaketmu. Tunggu sebentar ya…" pinta Tenten lalu Boruto menyerahkan jaketnya, Tenten kemudian pergi ke gudang.

 **Skip Time…**

30 menit kemudian Tenten keluar dari gudang dan menyerahkan Katana dan jaket Boruto.

"Ini Armor dan Katanamu sudah diperkuat." Boruto kembali memakai jaketnya. Lalu menerima Katana terebut dan coba mengayunkannya.

"Lebih berat yang kukira, tapi ini kuat bukan?" tanya Boruto.

"Sudah pasti! Asal kau tahu saja, _**Spring Steel**_ adalah material yang memiliki rank A. Sangat sulit patah, dan aku jamin jaketmu tidak akan sobek Sedikitpun." Ucap Tenten dengan bangga.

"Syukurlah, jadi berapa biaya yang harus dikeluarkan?" tanya Boruto.

"7.000 ryo." Boruto membayar dan segera meninggalkan toko itu

 **Skip Time…**

 **[Pukul 23.45 di jembatan Konoha]**

 **Boruto Prov…**

'Aku harus cari tempat tidur sekarang, besok pergi jam 07.30' pikir Boruto lalu melihat jembatan besar di depannya.

Boruto beberapa kali menguap panjang, mataya mulai mengantuk. Namun tanpa sengaja matanya melihat seorang gadis, gadis itu ada di ujung jembatan dan ia berdiri di dinding jembatan. Seperti ingin lompat ke bawah dan apa yang ada dipikiran Boruto benar, gadis itu melompat dari jembatan.

"Apa dia tidak tahu aturannya atau bodoh?" guman Boruto lalu segera lari ke tempat gadis itu lompat dan ikut lompat untuk menolongnya.

Boruto menangkap tangan kanan gadis itu. Melempar kunai dengan talinya ke tebing lalu menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Kita selamat…" Boruto bersyukur ia belum jatuh ke bawah.

Namun Boruto merasakan goncangan pada tangannya. "Jangan bergerak atau kau bisa jatuh!" seru Boruto.

Tangan kiri perempuan itu berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Boruto. Tanpa disadari pegangan tangan keduanya lepas dan gadis itu kembali jatuh. Boruto melepaskan pegangannya ada tali, kembali berusaha mengapai tubuh gadis itu lalu langsung memeluknya.

' _Doomm…!'_

Boruto berusaha membuka matanya namun berat, mungkin efek ngantuk. Saat keadarannya kembali ia mendengar suara tangisan.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau ini terjadi lagi! Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" Boruto mengusap pelan beberapa kali kepala gadis yang ia peluk.

"Eh? Dia kembali hidup?" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut warna ungu tersebut.

"Tidak, aku belum mati atau terluka sedikitpun…" jawab Boruto lalu gadis itu langsung menjauhi Boruto.

"Gomen-nasai! Aku tidak tahu kalau ada yang melihatku akan melompat dari jembatan," gadis itu segera membungkuk 90 derajat.

Boruto melihat penampilan gadis itu sebentar rambut ungu panjang dikepang dua. Baju model sailor warna ungu, sepatu bot ninja panjang sampai ke paha.

"Tidak masalah, kau ini siapa?" tanya Boruto.

"Namaku Sumire, aku berusaha keluar dari game ini." Jawab Sumire.

"Aku Boruto. Ano, apa Sumire tidak membaca peraturan game LNO?" tanya Boruto.

"Belum… Memangnya itu penting?" tanya Sumire.

"Sangat… Intinya **'kau tidak bisa mati di area aman dan tidak bisa mati saat bunuh diri'.** Jelas Boruto.

"Kalau begitu, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu hingga orang lain menyelesaikan gamenya?" tanya Sumire.

"Menurutku 2-3 tahun lagi," jawab Boruto.

Sumire terdiam ternyata sangat lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk menyelesaikan geme. "Padahal ini hanya dunia maya, tapi aku tetap merasa lapar." Ucap Sumire.

"Ini makanlah, jika character milikmu tidak diberi makanan atau istirahat tentu saja kau merasa lapar." Boruto memberikan Sumire sebuah apel dari inventory-nya.

"Arigato gozaimas… Boruto-kun mau melakukan apa setelah ini?" tanya Sumire.

"Aku ingin ke desa selanjutnya dan melawan Boss. Besok aku pergi, tapi aku jadi ingin melakukan hal yang lain." Boruto membuka layarnya dan mengirim permintaan berteman dengan Sumire. "Jika aku menjadi temanmu, apa kau mau tetap berusaha hidup di game?" tanya Boruto.

Sumire menekan tombol _**[Yes]**_. "Ha'I, aku akan berusaha tetap hidup." Ucap Sumire.

"Jika ada masalah atau keinginan lain jangan ragu kirim pesan padaku. Aku akan menemuimu," ucap Boruto lalu pergi.

"Sayonara, Boruto-kun…" ucap Sumire / "Sayonara…" balas Boruto.

 **Skip Time…**

 **[Gerbang Konoha pukul 07.00 pagi]**

 **Normal Prov…**

"Apa Inojin memberi tahu yang lain tentang ini? Aku berharap mereka baik-baik saja selama aku pergi." Guman Boruto.

"Boruto-kun!" seru seseorang dari belakang.

"Denki? Inojin dan Shikadai juga. Apa kalian datang untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa?" tanya Boruto.

"Bukan kok! Ano, setelah mendengar cerita dari Inojin. Kami berfikir kalau itu benar… Lalu kami memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Boruto-kun," jawab Denki.

"Seperti katamu. _'Aku tidak akan menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Aku ingin menjadi kuat dan mengalahkan setiap Boss!'_ Kami juga ingin melakukan hal itu," ucap Inojin.

"Meskipun entah kenapa, rasanya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, untuk hidup memang harus berjuang…" ucap Shikadai.

"Aku mengerti, kalian boleh ikut. Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Boruto.

 **Skip Place…**

 **[Pukul 13.00 hutan pinus lantai 1]**

Boruto membagi tugas dalam mencari makanan. Shikadai memancing, Inojin mencari udang di bagian sungai dangkal, Denki mencari buah dan Boruto mencari kayu atau ranting kering. Setelah 30 menit kemudian Boruto, Inojin, dan Shikadai kembali membawa makanan.

"Denki pergi ke mana?" tanya Inojin.

"Dia belum kembali. Ayo kita periksa Shikadai, Inojin jaga tempat ini dulu." Pinta Boruto lalu pergi bersama Shikadai.

Boruto dan Shikadai mencari Denki hingga melihat jejak bakas sepatu dan buah yang berceceran. Keduanya mempercepat langkahnya, hingga menemukan Denki bersama dengan orang lain terpojok. Ada 10 orang bandit memalak mereka.

" **Kage Shibari non Jutsu!"** Shikadai menggunakan jurus pengikat bayangannya untuk membuat 5 bandit tidak bisa bergerak.

"Denki! Kau terluka?" tanya Boruto langsung memegang katana hitamnya.

"Tenang saja… Hp miliku masih banyak, tapi gadis itu hampir kehabisan Hp." Ucap Denki.

"Gadis?" Boruto melihat gadis itu menggunakan jubah tudung hitam, dilihat dari meteran Hp yang berwarna merah gadis itu tidak akan bertahan lama. "Ambil ini! Pergi temui teman kami di dekat sungai!" Seru Boruto sambil memberi botol pemulih Hp. Gadis itu langung berlari, begitu menerima botolnya.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?!" seru seseorang dari kelompok bandit itu.

"Jika kalian ingin menangkap gadis itu, kalian harus melewati kami dulu…" Boruto mmenarik katana dari sarungnya. **"Kage Bunshin non Jutsu! Ayo!"** Boruto, Denki dan Shikadai maju bersama-sama melawan para bandit.

30 menit kemudian…

Boruto, Denki, dan Shikadai telah berhasil mengalahkan para bandit. Mereka harus memungut buah lagi dan kembali ke sungai.

"Hei Boruto-kun, kita tadi membuat beberapa dari mereka menggunakan _**Kristal life**_. Apa itu bisa membuat kita bisa dianggap PK?" tanya Denki.

"Tidak, PK membunuh player di dunia maya dan nyata. Selama orang yang diserang masih memiliki kristal dan hidup, player yang menyerang tidak akan mendapat predikat PK." Jelas Boruto.

"Kalian selamat! Syukurlah… Ayo kita makan, Sumire memasakan makanan untuk kita." Ucap Inojin.

"Sumire? Nama gadis itu?" tanya Shikadai.

Inojin mengangguk. "Minna-san! Makanannya sudah siap, mari makan…" ajak Sumire.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Boruto lalu menghampiri Sumire.

"Aku ingin ikut dengan Boruto-kun… Izinkan aku menjadi koki kalian! Selanjutnya aku akan terus masak untuk kalian," ucap Sumire sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Boruto.

"Dia punya kemampuan khusus, biarkan dia bergabung." Ucap Inojin.

"Tentu saja boleh!" ucap Denki.

"Meskipun merepotkan, jika kalian menerimanya. Apa boleh buat," ucap Shikadai

"Kau dengar itu. Selamat bergabung, Sumire!" ucap Boruto.

" _Arigato! Watashi gambarimas!_ (terima kasih! Aku akan berusaha) " balas Sumire.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Note: penampilan Denki dan Sumire sama seperti di Boruto: Naruto next Generation. Sedangkan Boruto, Inojin, dan Shikaradai seperti di Naruto: Boruto the Movie.**

 **Berikut Daftar Istilah Yang Ada Di Story Ini:**

 **Player: Pemain Game. Player biasa memiliki kusor warna hijau.**

 **Beta Tester: Orang Yang Diminta Menguji Game Sebelum Dirillis Dan Dijual.**

 **Never Gear: Alat Untuk Masuk Ke Dalam Dunia Game.**

 **Mp: Satuan Energi Untuk Chakra.**

 **Hp: Satuan Energi Untuk Daya Tahan Pemain.**

 **Exp: Satuan Batas Setiap Level Agar Player Bisa Naik Ke Level Selanjutnya.**

 **PK (Player Killer) : Istilah Bagi Pemain Yang Membunuh Pemain Lain Di Luar Zona Aman. Pemain ini memiliki kusor warna jingga.**

 **AI: Fitur Yang Mengatur Sitem Dalam Game. Namun Jika Di Dunia Nyata Dia Sebuah Robot. Ai Merupakan Objek Abadi Dalam Sebuah Game.**

 **GM (Game Master): Sama Seperti Ai Namun Dia Bisa Menyamar Sebagai Player. GM Juga Objek Abadi Kecuali Pengaturannya Sebagai Ai Dicabut.**

 **NPC (Non-Player Character) : Semua Objek Manusia Dalam Game Yang Bisa Mati Namun Bisa Bangkit Kembali Dengan Cepat. Fungsinya Memberi Misi, Infomasi, Dan Menjual Barang Pada Player.**

 **BOSS: Musuh Player Terberat Yang Ada Di Setiap Lantai. Musuh Diberi Kusor Warna Merah.**

 **Ket. Lain: Game LNO Memiliki 100 Lantai Sama Seperti Game SAO. Bertema Pertarungan Ninja Di Era Modern. Mode 3D Character, Never Gear Berbentuk Seperti Ikat Kepala Ninja Tanpa Lambang.**

 **Ikuti terus dengan menekan follow dan klik favorit juga ya! Jangan lupa tambahkan saran, kritik, komentar dan pertanyaan di kolom review!**

 **Review Please…**


End file.
